Chi Chill
Chi chill "'''the ego of '''itachi chill " born in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam, is a professional DJ, rapper, producer and musician. write music lyrics. Itachi chill is a dance music DJ from 2013 before moving on to writing lyrics, rapping and music production in 2015 with name artist is Chi Chill and Coldy. 2015 he and his two friends Rapper N.T and music producer RVRB released the group dance / hiphop-rap / rockpunk LVR. In 2017 he also collaborated with rapper / beatmaker Youbee to launch a new dance group called Y&M sad boy. By the end of 2017 he released his first studio album "Devil" featuring Slushii, RVRB, Twina, Samrui, ... through Steve Aoki's DimMak record label. In December 2017, Y&M sad boy opened their first studio album sadboy. After the commercial success of the Devil. In early 2018, he was offered his own record label, Ccleaner, under the management of two record labels, LE7ELS & OwsLA. In mid-2018 he released his second studio album Fire Roses, his Fire Roses album "Fire Roses" which earned him a platinum certification and numerous big and small awards for the song With them. In July 2018 he became a regular member of the OwsLa record label under the name of Yogi. Alongside OwsLa, he has also been labeled LE7ELS for releasing some of his 2017 songs such as "H Do not Know What to Name?" , "Mix in the rain", "Sad" ... and the first itachi chill album titled "Little sad boy". In October 2018 the second album of the itachi chill entitled "578" was also released. On August 25, 2018, itachi chill data warehouse acquired by LVR, itachi chill posted on twitter talk about it will cease operating as itachi chill after personal album Lil She and album Day Dream and also in August 2018 he officially left the LVR. Career and Work 2013-16 : Starting ''' From a shy boy scared to crowds to dreamy guy who controls the set of strong music In 2013, itachi chill was led by his mentor Pham to a dance music club with Pham playing music. After that, the name itachi chill suddenly made the Internet of the music Chill at that time. In 2014, he released his first self-titled album "Solitary", receiving positive reviews from music critics from Billboard. Pham shared about itachi chill: "It is a talented boy, rich in emotions and dreams." The hunk of sad music and the co-founder of LVR 2014 itachi chill gained reputation after releasing the song "Home sick". 2015 he and rapper friends NT and music producer RVRB released the band dance / hiphop-rap / rockpunk called Lost vary ram took the words "LVR" as the abbreviation, the same year he accepted The pen for the song has been collaborated with SevenK, Will & SuKai. But it's pretty noisy on social networks at this stage, but by the end of 2015, itachi chill also won the best indie / hiphop / rap artist at Wechoice. Noise of 2015 has not ended in 2016, itachi chill constantly involved in the violence, fighting outside and noisy social network, but he received two nominations for the best new song. "Who loved you" and beat the best rap for "Home sick" at ZMA but 2016 was exactly the year he had nearly thrown everything he had "out the window". "2016 may be the year that itachi chill he never wanted to remember in his life." '''From 2017 : Famous in the world In early 2017, several indie / chill music articles rated itachi chill's 2013 - 2016 release and nicknamed itachi chill "Prince of chill music". In July, 1974 he released the song "H does not know what to name?" marking his return after a noisy period on social networking sites and "disappearing" from online music sites. Chill marked the change in his music, a month after the release of "H Do not Know What to Name?" He collaborated with singer and songwriter Ayu (Momoka Ariyasu) on the sorrow song Devil's album, his sorrow song became a phenomenon on the online music site weddings like Billboard, Spotify, itunes, beatports, Deepzer , ... Also in 2017 he remixed a number of songs from Skrillex, Avicii, Martin Garrix and released two mixtape remixes from The Chainsmoker & The Fairy Tales. Without you by the Avicii remix of Avicii re-posted on Deepzer and broadcast on Avicii's radio station, his Scared to be lonely remix from Martin Garrix was also bought by Martin Garrix ... he also shared on Billboard: "Skrillex is my number one inspirational and idol ...," then Skrillex posted a public tweet sharing some of itachi's chill songs along with the state line: "A great boy, beautiful music! " After the hit from sorrow he signed with Steve Aoki's DimMak label to release his new album in 2018. In August 2017, he teamed up with rapper / beatmaker Youbee to launch a new dance group called Y&M sad boy, they joined The Mix ss1 and took second place before producing their first studio album. The group's name is Sadboy. By the end of 2017, Y&M sad boy opens their first studio album, sadboy. In late 2017 he released his first studio album "Devil" featuring Slushii, RVRB, Twina, Samrui, ... through Steve Aoki's DimMak record label, January 5, 2018. won two gold medals for the best indie / dance song for "Sorrow" and the 2017 Japan Gold Disc Award for best indie indie artist by Japan Gold Disc Award in Tokyo, Japan. "Devil". After the commercial success of the Devil. In early 2018, he was offered his own record label, Ccleaner, under the management of two record labels, LE7ELS & OwsLA. In mid-2018 he released his second studio album, Fire Roses, his Fire Roses album "Fire Roses" which earned him a platinum certification and numerous small and large awards for the song With them. Shilol Dynasty tune with them. Some of the songs from the album Fire roses also hit the Billboard charts such as: Come Here Girl, Mix in the rain, Saigon City, But Hanoi, Clouds Small,... In July 2018 he became a regular member of the OwsLa record label under the name of Yogi. Alongside OwsLa, he has also been labeled LE7ELS for releasing some of his 2017 songs such as "H Do not Know What to Name?" , "Mix in the rain", "Sad" ... and the first itachi chill album titled "Little sad boy". In October 2018 the second album of the itachi chill entitled "578" was also released. On August 25, 2018, itachi chill data warehouse acquired by LVR, itachi chill posted on twitter talk about it will cease operating as itachi chill after personal album Lil She and album Day Dream and also in August 2018 he officially left the LVR. "Itachi chill is one of the most extravagant and rebellious boys he has ever worked with to date," says Skrillex. "Chill shows off the darkest music and dark colors in music. of him " Besides producing and recording music, he also achieved much success as a sound director and music advisor in the sound of 2018. Discography under the name Chi Chill Song 2017 : Chichill ( from Album Devil of itachi chill '') '''Single' Album 2018 : Chi Chill Miss Friend and Change Artistry RVRB describes itachi's chill music as making the chiller (who uses the same spirit as him), the music of the itachi chill mainly focuses on the melody pretty much. lyrics. Jon Caramanica thinks Chill is Kurt Cobain of chill music and he is trying to portray his music in a gloomy and bizarre way with the emotional, poetic, romantic. AllMusic described his music as a blend of hip hop / rock along with trap, lo-fi and electron house. Lost vary ram said: "Itachi chill music expresses the voice, the desire to be free, free from prejudices, rules from the family and society of the young. His music theme. It is mainly related to sadistic lyrical issues such as depression, the use of psychic, sexual, suicidal, old relationships and thoughts that may die at any time. " Awards and prominent nominations Dedication Tony Award Grammy BET People's Choice Award Gold Disc Award Achievements 1st Billboard Album: 2018 : 578 Song: 2017: H do not know what name always ? 2018: XXX (featuring Ghastly, Illusion, Cat) 1st Itunes Album: 2018: 578 Song: Personal life N'egative' In the years 2014 - 2016, the itachi chill has been involved in many violent, violent acts such as fighting with some of the former group members he has participated in, smashing a bottle of wine on the head of a musician on both occasions Playing music together at a nightclub, it was reported that he had severed three fingers from a rapper who had been his friend when both conflicts occurred in 2016. In August 2018, the itachi chill was fined $ 4,500 and six months suspended for injuring another 45% in an incident at his friend's party in 2018. The driver's license will be deprived of speed. On Tumblr, itachi chill admits that he is an alcoholic and a psychic, such as marijuana, mushroom, purple water, ayahuasca, xanax (LSD truffec, Molly from essential oil weed, DMT from cannabis and mushrooms, cough medicine, headache medicines and painkillers) in the process of producing their music. He advises people not to use psychic substances and it is best not to stick to them. Although it is quite a lot of alcohol and spirits, a report on the health of the itachi chill states that "his body does not contain any chemical substances." Affection Private life of itachi chill also became the focus of many fans of this guy. The relationship between him and singer Nguyen Cao Bao Uyen ended in May 2016, making both fans extremely regret. July / 2016, itachi chill dating hotgirl school newspaper Hanoi Hoang Thi Minh Tam they broke up after 6 months dating. March, 2017 itachi chill publicity dating Van Nhi (Nguyen Ngoc Quynh) cousin of model Hoang Thuy through twitter attracted more than 1000 like and received hundreds of greetings from the fans. He publicly identified himself as a bisexual on some social sites during dating Van Nhi. July 7, 2018 has more information Van Nhi and Chjchill couple have each other after a year of dating. "Since it's in 2017, it has become an inward-looking person who has seen the problem in many different directions, and this boy is a perfectionist who is perfectionist. Chill ready to sit all day at home alone looking at pictures, flowers, clouds or talking with his friends he believes in his problem. Through instant messaging software applications in his spare days, Chill is truly a monster within his inner self. " Mie said. Chill is a very emotional and emotional person, but his problem is that he's not good at expressing himself," RVRB said. Itachi chill said in The Tonight Show: "Music is not my favorite thing, I'm a passionate artist but I do not have much time for it, really like I have two girlfriends, I spent the rest of the day playing games or playing soccer, when I dreamed of becoming a football player, I wanted to be able to play football. It's Andrea Pirlo, but unfortunately it does not come true. " With Elle Fanning Elle Fanning is recognized by Vogue as a muse in some artwork of itachi chill.Chill often added artwork to Mary in some of his songs, and in 2017 he painted Mary in her "girl with eyes covered" and in 2018 Chill continued to paint her in Elle Fanning again. Affect Some chillers also tattoo the name of the itachi chill, the song as well as his lyrics on their bodies and see it as a culture, a way of life. In March 2018, street graffiti artists in Los Angeles, California, USA added him to OwsLA's celebrity wall in appreciation for his contributions to music during his lifetime. Chi chill phoenix symbol also became one of the most important symbols of contemporary chill music, Chi Chill phoenix represents the challenge, confrontation and pave the way into the " underground "new. According to two musicologists Schinder and Schwartz - who wrote about the transformation of dance music in the 15th and 16th centuries of the 21st century, the effects of itachi chill to culture are unthinkable: he has to "revive the sound, style and attitudes of the music genre from the underworld, and more than open up the chill music of the streets," and the musicians "spent the entire time It's his time to put chill music to the limit. " Sean Miyashiro, one of the founders of the 88rising, acknowledged the profound influence of the itachi chill, once called Chi Chill a hero and grateful for his first son, Chill Miyashiro. In the UK's national tune of 2018, through the poll of the most popular soundtrack, the BBC chose "Fire Roses" as the winning song. Le Cat Trong Ly told her audience at a concert: "If you ask Ly about a contemporary lyricist who inspires Ly, Li will tell you about Pham Huy Hung itachi's chill) ". "Itachi chill is a pioneer, a monument, a symbol, a great influence to them in particular and indie music in general as Muhammad Ali does in boxing." Besides Rich Brian, Diplo, Travis Scott, Lil Pump, Shawn Mendes,... also give praise to him. To be affected Itachi chill has stated in an online interview that his music color is largely related to Jack U and the duo Daft Punk, and Skrillex is the inspirational and the number one idol in his music. " In addition to his music, he was heavily influenced by artists such as Van Gogh, Picasso, Monet, Leonardo da Vinci, and others. References from source # Billboard Hot 100. # Billboard Hot 200. # Itunes top 100. # Vogue Magazine. # DJ Magazine. # New York Times Classical Music Magazine. # BBC. # All Music. External links itachi chill on Billboard. Chi Chill on Billboard. Coldy on Billboard. itachi chill Link All. Category:Browse Thể_loại:Chi chill Thể_loại:Itachi chill